Pretending
by whimsicalrantings
Summary: Sometimes pretending just isn't enough. Shippiness and angst... but enough comic relief to keep you from going crazy. This story will eventually be rated M.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first CI fic. Actually my first fic. Ever. So for that reason, reviews and suggestions would be GREATLY appreciated.

Disclaimer: Oh I don't own it. Any of it. Not even the dvd's. It's pathetic really... but oh if I did... the show would probably be on HBO for obvious reasons.

* * *

"What do we have?" Detective Robert Goren asked as he eased his large frame over the yellow tape that sectioned off the hotel suite from the rest of the lavishly decorated building.

"Looks like a murder-suicide. We've got a woman, name is Julia Taventry. Thirty eight, from Chicago. She was shot once in the back of the head," the young officer said as he queasily indicated to the completely nude body lying crumpled in the corner. "And a Gregory Ulmstead, forty. Also from Chicago- looks like he shot himself once in the head. We also found gunpowder residue on his hand, and a note in the corner apologizing for what he did to the girl. Pretty simple- open and shut," he added, looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Hmmmm…." Bobby hummed distractedly as he circled the body of the man lying on the floor next to the bed, delicately making his way through the crime scene to the bedside table to examine the note.

"So what do we think happened here?" Detective Alexandra Eames asked as she crossed the room to speak with Bobby.

The young police officer cut in again, easing his way between the two detectives and spending more time gazing at Alex than Bobby felt appropriate.

_He's standing too close to her. And he's just … well he's too close. I'll bet he can smell her shampoo from where he's standing, that's not fair! She's got to be uncomfortable with this, why wouldn't she? Any self respecting woman wouldn't let him intrude on her like that, and Eames certainly isn't just any woman... And he's standing so close to her! And-_

Bobby was jostled from his thoughts by the voice of this intrusion on his territory.

_What! My territory? Where did that come from? I would never think of Al- Eames as anything but her own person .I sound like some egotistical jealous…. Jealous what? Jealous boyfriend? No! Come on, get it together Goren!_

"It's a murder-suicide! He shot her from-"

"No… no that can't be right," Bobby countered as he eased back into the investigation, drawing Eames' attention from the officer and to himself. "Look at this. The suicide note. Th- the handwriting is slanted to the left. Mr. Ulmstead must have been left handed. But he shot himself in the right side of the head with his right hand? That doesn't make any sense. If he were going to use a gun to take his own life, surely he would use his good hand to take the shot. And look at the woman," Bobby said as he gestured toward the woman lying in the corner. "Clear sexual trauma… that- that was definitely more than just rough sex. Bruises all over her face, torso, and arms. And the man, here. His wrists… the marks on them. He was tied up, restrained. Probably to the furnace over here, it's bolted to the floor. And… from that position, he's got a... uhhh... good view of the bed here. This was a setup. There had to be someone else involved."

The young, wide eyed officer didn't seem to realize what Bobby had said; he was far too busy gawking at Bobby's petite partner, standing dutifully next to her large counterpart and listening carefully to his analysis of the situation.

"So like I said, it was a simple murder-suicide. I'm Jim Tibbons by the way. Maybe if you're free-"

"I think we've got this under control… uhh John, was it? Maybe you could give your fellow officers a hand outside and keep the crowd away?" Bobby suggested as he ushered the drooling youth-in-uniform out the door and into the hallway, promptly closing the door behind him.

"Well that was interesting to say the least. What do you have against the kid poor kid?" Alex asked as she rolled her eyes and Bobby returned to his place beside the body of the man.

"Nothing in particular, just didn't want him venturing where he shouldn't go…. You know, in the crime scene."

_Or around you._ He added silently. _Man, I have got to get some rest. These thoughts just can't continue. I've got a job to do and Eames is my partner._ He told himself firmly._ My partner. My partner. My… oh what gives? I need to get out more.

* * *

_

"So what did we find out from the witnesses?" Bobby asked as Eames started up the SUV and pulled out onto the street and toward PP1.

"Not as much as we'd like. The man in the room next door said that he heard indistinguishable screaming from both a man and a woman last night at around ten. I asked him why he didn't report this to hotel security or call the police, and he proceeded to make a truly endearing reference to some sort of screaming that happened consistently on previous nights this week. And neither the man nor woman was in pain to say the least."

Bobby chuckled quietly to himself as Alex continued- he could never get over her dry sense of humor.

"I got similar stories from the doorman and the receptionist at the front counter. Apparently, this couple was pretty flamboyant with their… excitement for each other. It seems that they weren't at all worried about making people feel uncomfortable with their enthusiasm."

Both Bobby and Alex took time to process this information, as well as the aspects of the crime scene. They both knew that they would work best if both Bobby and Alex had the chance to explore the elements of the case themselves before exchanging ideas and working off of each other. They spent the rest of the ride to PP1 in amicable silence, and Bobby only thought about Alex a few times.

_Okay, maybe more than a few times._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine. Not mine.

* * *

Upon arriving at PP1, Bobby and Alex headed straight for the bullpen, determined to find out who Julia Taventry and Gregory Ulmstead were and why someone would want them dead. 

"Taventry. Taventry as in Raymond Taventry, owner of Freemond Oil? He has control over half of the oil that comes out of the United States! No wonder Major Case was called in," Eames wondered aloud as she scrolled through the file on Julia Taventry.

"No prior convictions, not even a parking ticket. This girl was clean."

"Same story here," Goren added as he looked up from the laptop sitting in front of him. "Gregory Ulmstead has no prior arrests or convictions. Although he did have a ticket for double parking in front of a flower shop. He was definitely living on the wild side."

"So who would have reason to kill them? The Taventry family? Maybe they were upset that Julia was with someone from a lower social standing than they thought she deserved," Eames suggested as she stood up from her desk.

"In any case, looks like it's time to interview the Taventry family. Let's find out if they know what killing their daughter would do for anyone," said Bobby as he made his way to the door, helping Eames on with her coat as he walked.

_Hmmm... well at least I get the chance to smell her hair today. What is that… jasmine? Maybe lavender? Agh! Creepy Goren, you're being creepy! Alex… EAMES doesn't want you smelling her hair. She probably doesn't want you anywhere near her. Come on, get your head on straight and stop it with all these thoughts!_

Alex smiled to herself as she stepped onto the elevator just ahead of her partner, wondering if Bobby knew that she was completely aware of the internal berating that was occurring within that ever restless mind of his. Wondering if he knew that she was all too familiar with that same struggle.

* * *

"Mr. Taventry, I'm Detective Eames and this is my partner Detective Goren. We'd like to ask you a few questions about your daughter." 

"Of course, come inside detectives. I'll just call my wife. Molly, would you come down please? There are some detectives here who want to ask us about Jules." He looked at Bobby and added quietly, "You'll have to excuse her; she's understandably very shaken and may not be able to make it through this exchange. You may need to come back later if you need anything useful out of her. And please, call me Ray."

"We understand Mr. Taventry, we'll try to make this as quick and painless as possible," Eames said as they made their way to a small parlor and sat down.

After a few seconds, tousled, puffy eyed woman emerged from the doorway and immediately greeted the detectives.

"We're sorry for your loss Mr. and Mrs. Taventry. We'd just like to ask a few questions about Julia- get some background so that we can try to understand what happened," Goren said as he leaned forward in the uncomfortably small armchair so that his shoulders would have room to move about as he spoke.

_I'll bet his shoulders aren't the only part of that man that's large. I mean look at his biceps. Or his back. Wow, that suit is tailored nicely. I wonder how he pays for it all. Ehh...it really doesn't matter to me as long as they make his….. EAMES! Snap out of it! We are interviewing a family that just lost their daughter! This is important. Now you get your mind out of the gutter and pay attention to this ridiculously rich family. With the ridiculously large house. You know what else I'd bet is ridiculously large? Bobby's- EAMES! PAY…… ATTENTION…..NOW._

"…don't know why anyone would want to hurt our Jules. She was just such a sweet girl, so kind and gentle. I just can't believe she's-" Molly Taventry broke off into a massive uncontrollable sob. Shoulders heaving and gasping for air, she excused herself from the room.

"I apologize. She really just can't handle the stress right now. It's simply too much. I'll try to help as best I can though," Taventry said quietly.

"Of course. Now Mr. Taventry, how did you feel about your daughter's boyfriend?" Bobby asked as he readjusted his position in the chair for the millionth time.

"Oh Greg? He is…. _was_ wonderful. Practically already a part of the family. We loved him like a son, and he was so good for our Jules. They were engaged, you know. An August wedding next year. Julia and Greg were so happy, and they loved each other so much. I just don't know why anyone would want to hurt either of them. We've got to get this bastard off the street," he finished.

"What makes you so sure that it wasn't Ulmstead who committed the murder and then killed himself? It certainly was made to appear that way at the crime scene," asked Alex.

"No. No, Greg would never hurt Julia. Never. It wasn't him. It had to be someone else, or you wouldn't be here, would you?" Taventry asked.

"We're just covering all the bases at this point Mr. Taventry. Can you think of anyone who would profit from either of their deaths, directly or indirectly?" Eames asked as Bobby walked around the room, picking up trinkets and family photos and browsing through the immense book collection.

"No, I've tried and tried and I just can't. Julia insisted that she make her own money, she didn't want to be dependent on us for support. She really didn't have all that much, so there was no reason to hurt her for her wealth. They were just visiting up here for a week or so, looking for apartments. They were planning on moving back to the city after the wedding."

"Mr. Taventry, would you say that Greg and Julia were an… an overly expressive couple?" Bobby asked as he perused the pictures above the mantel, picking one up and pointing at the couple. "Because, it seems like they're very close to each other in all of these snapshots. Always touching in some way… were they always like that?" Bobby placed the picture on the coffee table, and couldn't help but notice the similarities between the young Taventry girl and Alex.

_Same blonde hair. Same high cheekbones. Same delicate jaw line. Same petite figure. She couldn't have been more than 5'3". I guess Greg Ulmstead and I have the same tastes in women because- wait. What? Petite blondes are not my type. Tall, busty brunettes are my type. What am I thinking? I can't believe this is actually going through my mind……. I wonder if Greg liked the way that his chin rested just on the top of her head. I know I want to hold Alex like that. Hold her in my arms and shelter her from all this pain. Place my head on top of hers and never let go. I'd… GOREN! What is _with _the melodramatics! Alex doesn't need sheltering you idiot. This is NOT the time to be fantasizing about your partner. Drop. It. Now. Back to work._

"They loved each other very much detective. That's really all there is to it," Taventry said quietly as he stared into the faces of the people in the picture.

"Well thank you for your time Mr. Taventry. We're very sorry for your loss. We can see ourselves out," Alex said, sensing that Bobby was clearly thinking about something else. As she stood from her spot on the small couch and crossed the room Bobby quickly joined her, and for some reason, he was blushing.

_I wonder what got to him…._ Alex wondered as she glanced at his face and tried to pretend that she didn't notice when he continued to sneak glances at her as they approached the SUV.

"Well that interview really helped to clear things up," Alex said dryly as Bobby maneuvered his large frame into the vehicle and pulled the door shut.

"Yeah. I really don't think the family was involved at all. There's really no reason. Maybe this was some random act of violence. Which brings us-"

"Back to square one," Alex finished as she pulled the SUV out onto the street and headed back to PP1.


	3. Chapter 3

I am making no money off of this. Trust me. I will forever be a poor college student.

* * *

"I had someone run the MO while you were gone," Ross started as Alex and Bobby made their ways through the bullpen to their desks. "Looks like two similar incidents have occurred in the past few months. One happened three months back, and another three weeks ago. Both involved a couple, found nude in an upscale hotel room. The bodies were always found nude; the woman shot execution style and the man an apparent suicide. Always a note apologizing for the actions. Looks like we may have ourselves a serial killer," Ross finished as he studied the two detectives. 

_They just aren't compatible. _Ross wondered to himself as Goren and Eames looked at each other upon receiving this new feed of information._ She's so established, so clean-cut, so confident. And plays by the book. And he's so… so Goren. And yet they have some kind of a supernatural connection. It's strange. I wonder if something else is going on here… No. Certainly not. I've never seen anything out of them except professionalism. Well, in regards to each other at least. Still, better keep an eye out._

"That makes more sense than someone attacking them for personal reasons. We're just coming up short on motive for anyone to kill this couple," Bobby observed as he studied Alex carefully, waiting for backup.

"Agreed. We'll need those case files Captain," Alex added.

"Already done. They're on your desks," said Ross as he made his way back to his office. "And remember, keep me in the loop."

* * *

"It's late. We're getting nowhere at this point. What do you say we give it a break and start up again in the morning? You know, when the witnesses and families will be conscious enough to answer your questions and we can get the ball rolling again," Alex said dryly as she closed her laptop and placed it in her bag. 

"I'll leave in a minute. I just need to finish looking up-"

"Absolutely nothing that can't be looked up in the morning. Bobby it's 2am. You need to get some sleep. Seriously, I'll drag you to bed if I have to," Alex said as she attempted an authoritative look at Bobby.

_Oh you wouldn't have to drag me. I'd definitely go willingly as long as you were the one doing the dragging._

"Okay. Just give me a second, I'll grab my coat," Bobby said as he reached for the case file in front of him. Alex, not paying attention to her partner's grab, reached for the same folder. As Alex grasped the file, Bobby's hand grasped Alex's.

_Whoa. Well that's interesting. Butterflies? Seriously Eames? Come on. You're a grown woman and a Detective First Grade. You don't get butterflies anymore. But then... why do I feel like I'm going to float up to the ceiling?_

Bobby smiled inwardly as he watched her face flush and her pupils involuntarily dilate. _Huh. She sure is beautiful when she blushes. Wait… that reaction can't be because of me. That doesn't make any sense. She can't have felt that- that soft, hot feeling in the pit of her stomach like I just did. She couldn't have felt it. Maybe she was remembering something. Or she stood up too fast. _Or she feels the same way._ No. No that can't be right-_

"Bobby. Earth to Bobby? What's gotten into you?" Alex asked as she pulled her hand and the folder from his grasp. "No more work for you tonight. That's definitely enough." _I wonder what he was thinking about. Maybe me._

Bobby grabbed his coat and helped Alex on with hers, both making their way to the elevator. As the doors opened, Alex heard a grumbling that definitely wasn't coming from the gears behind the metal walls.

"Bobby, have you eaten today? That pastrami on rye is still on your desk. And I don't think you touched it," Alex observed as they entered the small box.

"Well. No- I... Uhh... Well I was… I had coffee this morning. And this afternoon. And tonight. It's okay Eames, I'm fine. I'll just have a big breakfast tomorrow morning. Well actually this morning I guess."

"No. Bobby you've got to eat something. Look, we'll go to that diner on the corner that you like. Just grab some burgers and then go home. You can't last like this, you'll make yourself sick if you don't eat," Alex protested as the doors opened again.

Bobby knew there was no point in protesting.

"Greasy burgers, here we come," Bobby muttered as he followed Alex out of PP1 and into the crisp December night.

* * *

Bobby and Alex took a seat in the back of the diner in a booth that allowed Bobby to face the rest of the customers. He liked to watch the people. After they had ordered and settled back, Alex looked at Bobby. 

"So how's life going? I know we talk, but it's only ever about cases. Feels like we don't have time for anything else. How is your mom? Are you still dating that woman from forensics?" Alex asked, trying her hardest to keep her eyes open.

"My mom is fine. They're trying something new with her, and she seems to be responding well so I guess we'll see how that goes. And no, Elise broke it off with me. Something about devoting all of my attention to the job." _That's not exactly lying, right? Elise accused me of devoting all of my attention to Alex. And since Alex is my partner, then by consequence I am devoting all of my attention to the job. But if that's the case, I should probably be fired soon because I'm definitely thinking of Alex in ways that the job would definitely disapprove of. Wow, I've been thinking of her in very unpartnerly ways. And in very unpartnerly positions. And in VERY unpartnerly places! Like on my bed. Or couch. Or kitchen table. Or the floor. Or in an interview room. There! An interview room! That's… job oriented, right?_

Alex couldn't help but warm inside at this recent revelation. She knew she shouldn't, but she was happy knowing that Bobby was available. _Why is that? I know he'll never be available to me. But if he was…_

"What about you? What's been going on outside of "the job?" Bobby asked, looking hopefully at Alex.

"Hahaha… What's been going on? Not enough, unfortunately. Burned by another married man, James… remember that one?"

"The stockbroker that looked like a Ken doll?"

"That's the one. Well turns out Ken had a Barbie. And a Kelley. And whatever that other baby Barbie is named. The fact that I know that many plastic doll names just goes to show that I'm not getting out enough."

"Well, he wasn't good enough for you anyways." _No one ever will be._ "I'm sure the right guy is sitting right in front of you and you just haven't noticed him yet. But it'll happen for you. You're too- too incredible to go without finding someone." _And please let him be me. Let him be me. I promise I'd never leave you. Never hurt you. Please._

"Well I'm glad you think as much, but I guess we'll see. I'm about ready to give up on all of it. I've got a nephew and a big family that loves me, I'd be okay." _But if that's the truth, why do I feel so alone? Well, not completely alone. I have a best friend. I have Bobby. Right?_

_I wonder if she knows I love her… because it's 2am and I'm sitting in a greasy diner and I'm dead tired. And she's here and her eyes are bloodshot and her hair has fallen out of its usual perky bob and she looks exhausted. And she's never looked more beautiful. And I've never wanted her more. And I never want to imagine life without her._

_I wonder if he knows I love him… because I dragged him to this diner when he was ready to keel over from exhaustion. His eyes are swollen and his head keeps drooping and his lapel is flipped up on one side. And he's never been more handsome. And I've never wanted him more. And I never want to imagine life without him._

_She couldn't possibly feel the same way._

_He could never feel the same way._


	4. Chapter 4

Not mine. Enough said.

* * *

Four days later and the detectives were no closer to solving the Taventry/Ulmstead case. Or either of the related cases for that matter. After reinterviewing every witness, every family member. After recanvassing every crime scene and reexamining every piece of evidence, they were stuck. They only thing that they had accomplished in the four seemingly endless days was an extreme increase in sexual tension.

Alex and Bobby stood in a small conference room that they had converted into a headquarters for the investigation. Case files were strewn across the table, and several bulletin boards lined the edges of the room, all covered with maps, schedules, pictures, and profiles. Bobby reached across the table to grab his coffee, brushing Alex's arm on the way.

_Oh. My. God. If he leans over me one more time- if I get another whiff of that scent… that detergent and spice and coffee and musk that absolutely defines Bobby Goren… I honestly don't know what I'll do. But I'm pretty sure that it won't go over well with the captain. Or the Chief of D's. Or IAB. Probably better to keep my hands to myself then. Now my thoughts? I'm definitely in less control of those, although I should probably work to keep them contained to off-duty hours. Actually… that may be more dangerous. Easier to act. Nope. Can't happen. Won't happen. Okay. Now think._

After days full of interviews and combing for evidence, and nights full of reading and rereading case files, all that Bobby and Alex could come up with was a loose profile for the victims. All were couples who were visiting the city- the first from Miami and the second from Phoenix. They had all flown into JFK, and were staying in upscale hotels in Manhattan. They had all traveled to the same area of Central Park, basically just to see the sights and enjoy their time in New York. Nothing remarkable to really be found, except for their apparent… attraction to each other. As many witnesses described, each couple seemed to be over the top as far as public displays of affection went. Even the receptionists at the airport remembered the couples as being overt in their affection for one another. They simply could not keep their hands off of each other.

"This guy… he's jealous. Jealous of their affection for one another," Bobby said as he studied the images of the victims pinned to the bulletin board in front of him. "See how he left both of them open and vulnerable? He wants to humiliate them because he thinks that they're humiliating themselves with the obvious sexual overtones in their relationships. He's probably middle aged, and he's been rejected… uhh... multiple times. But he's not unattractive, so he feels… betrayed… by the women he tries to form relationships with. He can't justify their rejection. He's also an introvert… a recluse. He withdraws and watches people, so he thinks that the open affection of these couples is their way of flaunting their success in relationships. He feels like they are personally humiliating him… even victimizing him. His way of getting even was shaming them in the way that he feels they are degrading both him and themselves. He probably made the man watch while he raped the woman, it's the ultimate degradation. He's- he's trying to make the man feel as incompetent and useless as he feels," Bobby finished as he rubbed the back of his neck, leaning over his desk.

"A man who feels insecure and incompetent? Bobby we can't keep tabs on half of the population, we're gonna have to narrow it down somehow," Alex said as she watched her partner.

"Goren, Eames- my office," Ross called as he leaned out the door to his own corner of the bullpen. Alex looked up as Ross closed his cell phone and turned to reenter the small room that she was slowly beginning to accept as Ross' office.

"Looks like we've got something," Bobby said as he eased himself from his chair and followed Eames to the office, placing his hand on the small of her back as she made her way through the door. He could feel her shiver slightly as his hand made contact and couldn't help but feel a warm tingling in the pit of his stomach at her response.

_Maybe it's real. Maybe she may think of me as more than her weird, crazy genius partner. Maybe. But now is not the time to be thinking about that. We've got a case to solve, and our caseload probably just doubled since we haven't been making any progress on this one…. God she looks good today. Is she wearing a skirt? Eames never wears skirts. Does she? Damn Goren, for someone known to be so observant you're really inadequate when it comes to reading her. Okay. Just act like you always do. Nothing's changed… she'd never feel the same way. No maybes, stop dreaming. Get your act together._

Ross nodded to both of them as Alex took a seat in front of the desk and Bobby assumed his usual position in the corner. Enough room to pace, survey the entire room… enough space to think.

"Looks like he's struck again. Same MO, very similar circumstances. Out of town couple, flew in to JFK, paid a visit to Central Park, overly flashy in their displays of love. Woman found nude in the corner, sexually assaulted and shot in the back of the head. Man an apparent suicide, complete with a note," Ross summarized as he watched his detectives process the information.

"He's getting bolder. Striking more quickly, much less time between the crimes," Alex observed as she watched Bobby begin to pace behind her.

"We're running out of options. We haven't been able to trace any material evidence because there hasn't been any to trace," Bobby murmured as he made his way around the room. "He's getting bolder, but unfortunately not sloppier. He knows what he's doing… he's- he's getting into his element."

"And even if we had a suspect… anything we'd have on him would be purely circumstantial," Alex finished as she turned to face the captain.

"So where to we go from here. You're NYPD's best. Any ideas?" Ross asked.

"We could do surveillance… canvass the area and watch for suspicious activity. But that may take too long. If he increases the rapidity of his attacks, we don't have much time," said Alex.

"And the area is just too large. We don't know if he's choosing them at the airport… at the park… anywhere around the park. There's no way we could use that much manpower for a blind search," Bobby observed. "Our best bet is an undercover operation. We 'fly' into JFK, take a cab to a hotel… stay a few nights. Act as tourists. We just may be able to bait him."

"And what makes you think you'll be able to bait him, out of the hundreds of couples in Manhattan every day?" Ross asked, eyeing Goren quizzically.

Bobby glanced at Alex and froze. _Oh God. How could you have backed yourself into a corner like this without talking to Eames first? What connects the couples? Their overtly sexual relationships. How do we bait him? By being in an overtly sexual relationship. I can't BELIEVE I just put her in this position. How stupid of me! She'll never forgive me. That's okay. I'll get her out of it… I'll just-_

Alex shifted in her chair, catching Bobby's eye. He had to act. Fast.

"We'll need to send someone else in who can-" Bobby started but was quickly cut off.

"We can't send in anyone else. We've spent more time on this case and know what we're looking for. There's no way to brief undercover officers quickly enough to get this guy and we'll end up sacrificing two more people. It's gotta be us," she finished, shooting Bobby a defiant look.

_You know, the protective thing is nice sometimes. But I want to do my job, which involves going undercover. What is his problem! God he's been acting weird lately. Like something's got him really unsettled. He's never calm, that's not Bobby… he's just usually not so flustered. I wonder what's gotten into him._

"Okay. Just let me know what you'll need. Good luck," Ross said as he grabbed another case file and began looking over it, already moving on to the next pressing case assigned to MCS.

Bobby glanced regretfully at the captain as his shoulders slumped and he made his way toward the exit.

_Well this should be an interesting week._


	5. Chapter 5

CI is not mine and never will be. Bummer...

* * *

One glance from Alex and he knew where she was headed: the interview room. And he knew he had no choice but to follow her and hope that she wasn't completely furious with him for having put her in the current situation.

"Bobby, what the hell is wrong with you!" Alex yelled as soon as Bobby closed the door.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant to put you in that position. It was wrong of me, and I'd never suggest that you do something that you're uncomfortable with," Bobby began as he pleaded with his eyes.

"Uncomfortable with! You know I'm just fine doing undercover stuff, Goren! You don't need to protect me!"

_Protect her? From me? What?_

"Okay wait. Eames what are you talking about?" Bobby asked, his face skewing in confusion.

"What the hell do you think I'm talking about? What just happened back there? I always thought you saw me as an equal. I mean I know you're the man and people always look at us and assume that you do all the work. I'm okay with that perception of us as long as you don't see me as some weak sidekick who needs to be sheltered and protected!" Alex said sharply, eyes burning.

_I can't BELIEVE he just tried to pull me from an undercover operation just because he's afraid… afraid of what? That I'll get hurt? That I can't do my job? Well I've got news for you buddy. I'm pretty competent, and I certainly don't need you deciding what I can and cannot do when it comes to my job!_

Bobby was physically shocked, his eyes opened wide and he turned a very sickly white color. He couldn't breathe.

"No! No, how could you think that! Al- Eames, I've never seen you as anything less than an equal… if not the superior! You're even technically the superior in the partnership. I would never try to keep you from doing what you need to. I mean… don't get me wrong, I'd give my life to protect you. But I'd never insult your ability as a detective, I know what you're capable of and it's more than anyone even imagines," Bobby pleaded, eyes wide and desperate.

_I can't believe people think I can do this on my own. I'm a mess without her. I need her… without Eames… I just can't hold it together. I can't communicate with other people, and no one else follows along with me like she does. She's so much better than me… she can adapt and excel from there. I just have to do things my own way and hope someone can compensate for my shortcomings._

"Then what's wrong with you? Why'd you try to get us out of the job? You know no one can do it as well as we can," Alex asked as her eyes softened and the sharp sting to her voice died away.

"God- Eames… I don't… Okay. Think about it. What links the cases? Why did this guy choose the couples that he chose? Why did he do what he did?" Bobby prompted, fearing her response.

Understanding dawned upon Alex's face, and she slowly looked up to Bobby's dark eyes.

"They were all overtly sexual in their relationships. They were all over each other in public… so for us to be the bait, we'd have to be all over each other. All the time. In public. For days," Alex stated timidly trying to make eye contact with Bobby as he stared at his shoes.

Bobby began pacing around the room, rubbing the back of his neck and retreating into a corner. Suddenly, Alex had a thought.

_He doesn't want to even think of me in that way. He's disgusted by the idea of us pretending to be in love, pretending to be together in a romantic relationship. He backed out because he doesn't want to have to touch me or kiss me or even pretend to think of me as something other than his "one of the guys" partner. But now what do we do? I was so insistent on being a part of the investigation. Guess I'll just tough it out. Pretend like I don't have feelings for him, WHICH YOU DON'T, by the way Alex. You just need to get out more. This will be as close as you ever get to having a relationship with Bobby, make the most of it. Just don't appear too excited about it, make him believe it's just another necessary part of the job._

Alex straightened up slightly and pulled her shoulders back, moving to the other side of the table and putting on her best professional appearance. She would get through this, no matter how much it killed her to know that it wasn't real.

Bobby looked up at his partner now standing quite rigidly in front of him: his fears were confirmed.

_At first she didn't understand, but she sees the big picture now. She knows that this is going to entail us being close. Very close. Look at her. She's disgusted by the thought of you. Can't stand the thought of your hands on her, _Bobby thought as he fiddles with his thumbs. _You can't let on that this is anything other than the job, she'll be revolted by you and you'll probably even scare her. If she thinks you're enjoying this, she'll get freaked out and she'll leave. She'll leave you Goren. Please don't leave me Alex. I can't help loving you. But I can do my best to shield you from my own feelings. Okay. Just do your job and you'll be okay. Try not to remember that she's disgusted by you… this is the closest you'll ever get to having Alex for your own. The only time she'll ever reciprocate your feelings… even if it's not real._

"So are you… are you okay with doing this?" Bobby asked as he studied Alex's blank face, trying desperately to read her.

"Sure. It's part of the job, and we've gotta get this guy off the streets," Alex said simply as she stared into Bobby's dark eyes that were carefully guarded, and yet there was something there. Pain? No. It couldn't be.

"Alright. Well you head to your house and pack a bag or two… I'll do the same. We can meet back up here at… three? From here we can head over to JFK… we've gotta fly in."

Both detectives walked out of the room and went their separate ways, both looking at the coming few days with mixed emotions. In one way, it was a dream come true. To have the chance to be in an open relationship… to hold each other and be with each other. But both knew that when that dream ended, reality would kick in and it would be even harder to continue knowing that the feelings were not mutual. That they would never be. That they would continue to spend every day with the person they loved, and yet still be so alone.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay… what to pack?" Alex wondered aloud as she rummaged through her closet. Pulling a red tube top out, she looked at it for a second and then threw it back into the closet, not bothering to put it back on a hanger. About half of her clothes were work suits and skirts, and the other half were from her days in vice; this left very little room for everyday clothes, since a workday was everyday for her. "I have _got_ to go shopping. This just isn't healthy," Alex said as she grabbed her "date clothes" and stuffed them into the bag along with a few pairs of jeans and sweaters. Her favorite pumps were also somewhere in the bag, but she hadn't packed anything to wear with them. They gave her at least three inches and put her in the same zip code as Bobby. Well maybe not the same, but it was better than the standard 12 inch difference so it was worth the extra effort to put together an outfit. "Oh the wonders of the little black dress," she thought as she grabbed it at the last minute and stuffed it into her bag along with the rest.

_This is ridiculous. I should not be worrying about what I'm wearing for this thing. Well at least not what Bobby thinks about what I'm wearing. I am a professional. And after that fit that I threw back at work, I've definitely got to be acting like one. So, I'm dressing to lure in this guy… not to impress Bobby. Since he's clearly not interested. This is just Bobby. And nothing's changed.

* * *

_

"Goren, Eames. What's the game plan?" Ross asked as both detectives walked into the bullpen with bags in tow.

"Well, we've made arrangements to be let into JFK discretely through an "Employees Only" entrance. From there, we'll come out of a terminal and pick up our bags at a baggage claim for a flight from LA. Grab a taxi and check in at the Roosevelt Hotel. It's only a few minutes from Central Park and the other shops and restaurants that tourists frequent. From- from there we'll play it by ear. We can't have too much structure- he'll be able to tell and we'll scare him off. We also can't have anyone tailing us. He's probably going to be following us, so he'll notice if anyone else does the same. We will be able to take calls at night though, to keep you updated. We can keep this up and hopefully get a bite. If… if not- well if something happens to another couple… we'll try something else," Goren finished as he studied Alex's face, wishing he had the chance to run this by her beforehand.

The truth was, it probably wouldn't matter if there were cops doing surveillance on them because the guy probably wouldn't notice if there was anyone else around- he should be fixated enough on Alex and himself. He just didn't want Alex to be more embarrassed with the situation than she already would be.

_God… if she doesn't want me touching her- in private or public, she certainly won't want me touching her with the entire NYPD as witnesses. It's been hard enough for her to get to where she is as a woman; I wouldn't want to put her in any position that would make her uncomfortable. She knows what goes on in locker rooms… I'd just rather her not know the exact subject of their talk or the fact that they ask me about her. There'd be no denying the fact that I'd touched her and I certainly don't want to answer those questions. That, and I think if I punched one of them again and came back with bruises, she'd want to know what happened. And if I told her… well I don't want her to think I'm some crusading vigilante fighting for her honor. I just don't see it going over well. Even if she deserves it._

"Sounds good Goren. You'd better get going," Ross approved as he gave them a once over and headed back to his office.

"Play it by ear Goren? What'd you have in mind, exactly? Because you'd better not have me doing something freaky in public," Alex quipped as she rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag.

_Playful banter… that was playful banter, right? Sounded dry enough. Maybe I should have added something about a past experience? No. Too much. That'd be trying to hard. Be normal Alex! Normal. Normal? Since when is anything having to do with Bobby Goren normal! Okay… just be… you then. He seems to deal with 'you' well enough. Now go._

"Ha Ha Eames. Very funny. As long as you don't mind me asking you to wear something ridiculously low cut and elegant tonight, I think you'll be fine," Bobby responded as he watched her tiny form make its way to the elevator across the room and suddenly couldn't get images of Alex out of his head.

_Okay. Keep it under control Bobby. You're gonna be all over Alex soon and the last thing you need is to get a hard on while you're trying to catch a serial killer. It's just not a good combination. Okay. Let's go._

Alex just hoped she had turned around in time to hide her reddening cheeks.

* * *

"Alright Detective Goren, Detective Eames. Just wait here in the gate. When passengers start to get off the plane, just follow the crowd to the baggage claim. We'll have your bags come out with the rest of them. Simple enough," the airport security manager grumbled as he turned and walked down the terminal, clearly too busy to deal with the detectives who took up far too much of his time.

"Oh don't mind him. He has liquids to confiscate at the security checkpoints," Alex said as she settled into the chair with a magazine.

Bobby laughed quietly to himself as he leaned back into his chair and stretched his legs out in front of them. Alex was kind enough to choose a row of seats that faced the exit for the airplane which meant more than enough foot room for him. It sometimes amazed him how she did things to accommodate him, and he wondered if she ever tired of it.

"What? Al- Eames, you're reading Cosmopolitan?" Bobby asked as he leaned forward and cocked his head to examine the front cover of the magazine, attempting to focus on the titles.

"Yes, Bobby. I read Cosmopolitan, which is usually referred to as 'Cosmo,' by the way. And you're gonna have to take the giant leap across the asexual canyon and start calling me Alex, by the way. I don't think we'll make a very believable couple if we're constantly calling each other by our last names."

_And I wouldn't mind you identifying me as a woman every now and then. You know, just to see what it'd be like._

"Okay. I can- I can do that, Alex," he smiled slightly as the word rolled over his tongue. He liked how it sounded. _Maybe she'd let him call her by her first name even after this operation was over. You never know- wait._ "Alex," he said, testing the water, "you're reading a magazine with an article about 'How to Make Your Man Crazy in Bed: 112 Foolproof Formulas for Success'!" Bobby asked incredulously, studying her face as the light pink in her cheeks flushed across her entire face and proceeded to become a deep crimson color.

Alex coughed as she shifted in her seat and tried for a nonchalant air. "Yeah? Well how else do you think I keep them banging down the door?" she smirked. He coughed.

_Oh. My. God. She really just said that? Is she serious? I need a copy of that magazine. And copies of all the months prior to this edition. What, _exactly,_ does she DO! Not that she would ever do any of that with you, but… well it's nice to think about sometimes._

Bobby could feel a familiar warmness in the pit of his stomach begin to reach out, expanding to reach all of his extremities. His blood flow was beginning to redirect itself, coursing through his veins and away from his brain and towards more… impulsive parts of his body. A nasal voice came over the intercom, announcing the location for the baggage claim as passengers began to travel out of the hallway and down the terminal. Alex stood and picked up her purse as Bobby maneuvered himself out of the chair and they joined the stream of people.

Glancing one more time at the magazine cover as Alex shoved it into her purse, Bobby could only think one thing.

_This is going to be a loooooong week._


	7. Chapter 7

"Last chance Alex. Are you sure you want to do this? We can always call it off if you're uncomfortable. We'll figure something else out," Bobby murmured into Alex's ear as he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning over her shoulder.

"I'll be fine Bobby. We can get through this," Alex said quietly, trying to relax at his touch. She knew he had felt her stiffen at first, and she needed to get a grip on things. All she wanted to do was melt into his arms, but she couldn't be too free with herself. If this came too naturally, he'd know she wanted this.

_And what happens if he knows I want this? I scare him away? Probably. He wouldn't be comfortable working with me if he knew that I felt the way I do; he's too much of a gentleman. So I'll just act. Which is what I'm supposed to be doing anyways. So I'll be pretending to be pretending to be in love with him? Good plan Eames. Ugh… this is way too complicated._

Bobby felt her stiffen as he leaned into her and almost pulled away immediately, he never wanted to make her uneasy.

_Clearly, she can't stand being touched by me… but what am I supposed to do?! She refuses to back out, and if we're going to do this… well this is just how it's gonna be I guess. Tough it out, just try not to let her know you want this. Then she'd leave… and then what? She can't leave. I need her. So get through this Bobby. Because you don't want this. You can't want this. It's not worth losing her._

Bobby eased his way around Alex, taking a place beside her and shortening his strides so that she could keep up. Gently, removed his hand from around her shoulder and trailed his fingers down her arm. Aiming for a casual movement, he laced her fingers through his own, marveling at the warmth that traveled from his palm up his arm and toward his heart.

_Goren, this is pathetic. Only middle school boys get turned on by holding someone's hand. And you're certainly not a middle school boy. Even if she makes you feel like one sometimes._

Arriving at the baggage claim, they glanced around and found the location that their bags should be found. The rotating belt had just started and pieces of baggage were starting to emerge from the mysterious hole in the wall.

"Well Bobby, looks like we've got some time to kill. Let's do this," Alex said quietly as she looked up to find Bobby studying her intently. She was amazed at how confident she sounded when she was anything but.

He untangled his hand from hers and turned to face her, replacing his large palm on her hip and bringing his left hand to do the same. He slowly walked towards her, forcing her to back up until she felt the solid mass of a pillar against her back, their eyes never parting. Suddenly, Alex was intimidated and just a little afraid. This man could break her in two with minimal effort, and his sheer mass was enough to let Alex know that he could do anything and everything he wanted to and she'd have no power to stop him. The prospect alone was both intoxicating and terrifying.

Feeling her begin to tremble under his touch, he leaned in and pleaded with his eyes. _See me Alex. It's still Bobby. I'm still here. We're just acting. You can be as disgusted with me as you wish, but know that it's still me. I'll never let anyone hurt you. And I'll never hurt you. Just trust me and we can get through this._

Alex visibly relaxed and began to feel her muscles release some of the tension that had been accumulating over the past few days. With the stress of the case, the growing desire for contact with Bobby, and the idea that she'd have to harness that desire and 'pretend' to want him was more than she could handle mentally and it had begun to show. Finally confronting the situation head on, she was able to relax a little bit and play the part. She removed her arms from where they had gone rigid at her sides and placed them on Bobby's abs, trailing them up his sides and pausing at his pecks- allowing her fingers to dance along his collar bone before reaching up and placing both hands on his shoulders, encouraging him to lean in closer.

Bobby took this chance and leaned in, placing his forearm on the pillar above Alex's head to brace himself, he wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Bobby leaned in and softly planted kisses along her neck, delighting in the taste of her as he pulled his hand up to run his fingers through her hair. Alex felt her knees go weak and threaten to give way.

_THIS?? This is Bobby Goren PRETENDING?! I think, that if he wasn't just doing this for show, I'd die. Right here. Just fall over and die. Because it'd be too much. Now support yourself. Going weak in the knees is not a good way to say: "I'm really not interested and have never thought of you as more than a partner." And I really don't want him to know that "Unchained Melody" by the Righteous Brothers has been playing in a continuous cycle in my head for a good 4 days now. It's just not the image that I want to be giving out._

Feeling her begin to tremble again, Bobby pulled away slightly and replaced his arm at her waist, gently supporting her as he withdrew to study her face. Surprisingly enough, the face that she wore was not one full of disgust or horror or contempt… it was… guarded? He leaned forward and pressed his cheek to hers so that he could whisper in her ear.

"Alex. Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop? Just tell me… please."

"No. Bobby you're fine, I'm just a little… I'm fine. I just needed a minute. I'm good. Really."

Bobby pulled back to study her one more time, staring into her eyes. For all of his legendary profiling skills, he could never understand her. He never knew what she was thinking unless she wanted him to… but when she wanted him to, it was as if they were one. He knew what she thought and how she felt, what she wanted and how to play off of her actions. _Alex please let me in!_ Bobby pleaded with his eyes, cupping her face in his hands and leaning forward to kiss her forehead, then softly grazing both of her eyelids. He could feel her breathing quicken and watched carefully as her lips parted, eyes still closed. Bobby closed his eyes and leaned forward, feeling their warm breath mixing and interchanging between their mouths. He could feel her hands tightening their hold around his shoulders and he pulled her body more fully into his own, enjoying the increased amount of contact. Leaning his head slightly further in, he was so close he could taste her. She could taste him.

Suddenly Alex's eyes darted open and she glanced around the room. "Bobby…" she breathed, barely making a sound. She tried again. "Bobby. Bobby look around."

Bobby frowned as he looked up from Alex to observe his surroundings. _You know, she really could be making this easier._ The luggage belt had stopped moving and at the side of the room sat their bags. Most of the group from LA had cleared out and Bobby could see them through the windows at the curbside, catching cabs or loading their luggage into cars. Only a few stragglers were left, Alex and Bobby included. Quickly, the stares of their fellow travelers diverted elsewhere but it was clear that they had been observing the contact between the two. Mission accomplished? Well they'd certainly received attention, but Bobby still felt like something was left undone, unfinished.

Alex studied Bobby as he almost regretfully pulled away, and with one last look grabbed her hand playfully and pulled her across the room. Picking up their bags, he quickly kissed her on the cheek and grinned as they proceeded through the automatic doors and into the crisp night.

* * *

Across the street, a man threw his cold cup of coffee into a trash bin and pulled his keys out of his pocket. Sliding into the driver's seat, he started the ignition and pulled out onto the street, smoothly performing a U-turn and falling in line behind a cab. The cab that had just picked up his next prospects. 


	8. Chapter 8

They're not mine. I'm just playing and I promise I'll give them back when I'm done.

A/N: Oh my goodness. I now understand why people love reviews so much. They make me all warm and fuzzy inside! Thank you sooo much for actually being interested in this. And also, I'm very sorry but I may not be able to update for a little while... midterms have a tendency to take priority. But I'll try. I promise.

* * *

"Yeah… uh.. Roosevelt Hotel," Bobby said quickly to the cab driver as he followed Alex into the backseat of the cab. "You okay?" He asked quietly, giving her a careful once over as the cabby pulled the car into the street.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine. I think we did okay back there. There were definitely people looking."

_And they definitely would have been doing more than throwing us a few glances if I hadn't cut it off where it was. I just couldn't handle anymore… ugh. Maybe I should have let it last longer. It's just so intense. He's so… consuming. That, and the way his breath felt on my neck made my skin tingle… My perception is just so off. I can't tell what's enough and what's too much and what's not enough. Dammit Eames you don't have a choice anymore. You chose to do this and you're going to finish it. And you're going to do it well. And then you're going home and things are going back to normal and again you can drool over Bobby from afar._

"And they still may be… we've got to keep this up Alex," Bobby murmured, stealing a glance at her as he tried to shift his legs so that he could fit more comfortably in the backseat.

"Here… Bobby lean against the corner and put your feet across the floor. I certainly don't need the foot room."

Bobby obligingly obeyed, stretching his legs out across the cab as Alex pulled hers up and curled them underneath her. Bobby reached out his arms cautiously toward her, beckoning her to come to him. Slowly, Alex lifted herself up and moved over to him, carefully easing herself down to lay her head on his chest. Almost absently, she played with the collar of his shirt, thumbing it and subtly grazing his neck. Running her other hand up his arm, she tangled her fist in his hair, softly playing with his curls as she quietly watched him.

Bobby had closed his eyes and seemed to be calming as he absorbed the feel of her fingers against his skin, burning hot trails on his neck. He cautiously adjusted his arm so that he could wrap it around her waist, placing his hand on the small of her back and tracing tiny circles along the tight muscle under the fabric.

She breathed in deeply and was suddenly overwhelmed by Bobby's scent. He usually didn't wear cologne since it interfered with his ability to pick up scents at crime scenes, but since he wasn't going to be canvassing any crimes he could indulge. And at any rate, he figured if he was going to be in close contact with Alex he might as well try to smell nice. The combination of his usual musk with the subtly spicy scent of his cologne was more than Alex was expecting, and she just couldn't help it. She felt parts of her body ignite that she forgot existed- she could feel her blood coursing through her veins and her heart began to beat faster, a fire that had been kindling for so long began to ignite with his soft touches and his unique scent. Quietly, timidly, she moved farther up his body to kiss his cheek.

_Right?? A kiss on the cheek… because we're going for the show, right? And someone outside of this car wouldn't be able to tell if that was his cheek or something else entirely… so a real kiss would have been too much. Right? And you can't let this be too much. RIGHT???_

Her lips lingered on his cheek and he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her breath on his cheek and her lips on his skin. She planted kisses on his face much as he had earlier, crossing his brow with her lips and quietly tasting him as she moved over his face, finally kissing his closed eyelids as he sucked in a deep breath and let it out shakily.

_Baseball. Hillary Clinton naked. Smithsonian exhibits? Deakins. Carver?! Oh God anything that distracts me from the woman kissing me right now? This beautiful, amazing, incredible, wonderful woman… with me. Here. With me. Aghh.. IAB. Partner regulations. Oh please… why isn't any of this working? Control yourself. Just control yourself Goren. Don't let it happen. Just don't… oh what the hell? Mike Logan. Okay. Mike. Helping me to keep it down better than anything else so far._

Alex reached up to caress his face, running her fingers along his cheekbone and pausing at his jaw line. Running her fingers down the hard line of his chin, her fingers trailed back up and paused on his lips caressing them lightly as her pulse raced. _Mike Logan._ She could feel the warmth of his breath on her palm which was beginning to come at a more and more rapid pace, increasing in intensity and heat as she watched him. His lips parted and he softly bit the tip of her index finger, flicking it with the tip of his tongue as he brought his hand up to grab hers. Lacing their fingers together, he sat up and pulled her closer to him and looked her in the eyes.

_And the eyes? Seriously? This is like torture. Very pleasant, and yet still very unbearable, torture. They're unendingly soulful and deep and dark and… dear lord I sound like I'm writing a romance novel. But those eyes. They look… guarded and.. regretful? Bobby what are you regretting? Just tell me._

Suddenly, Bobby looked like he had made up his mind. About what, Alex had no idea. He leaned forward and started up on her neck as he had in the airport. Pulling her to him, she raised her leg to straddle him on the seat so that he was leaning against the corner of the bench and she was facing him. Throwing her head back, she moaned quietly as he began to become somewhat less timid in his ministrations, softly teasing her with his teeth. _Ummm… Mike Logan._ Carefully, he nipped at the flesh below her ear all the way down the side of her neck to her shoulder, kissing and licking the tiny injuries in apology as he moved along. _Think Mike Logan. Just… anything but Alex. _His touch became feather soft as he reached her collarbone, planting tiny, fleeting kisses across the delicate bone as he neared the center of her chest. Placing kisses down her chest, he stopped just before the curve of her breasts and made his way back up. Alex almost moaned in protest before she remembered that it wasn't real. _This isn't real._ Instead, Bobby made his way back up toward her neck as he placed his hands on her thighs and ran them up her legs, enjoying the firmness of muscle below the denim that separated him from sensitive skin. _Mike Logan. _Reaching the waistline of her jeans, his fingers eased under the edge of her sweater and played along soft skin. Running around her sides and along her back, he stroked up and down her backbone, never traveling higher than a few inches from her pants. Every touch sent fire through her body, starting at the base of her back and traveling to the tips of her fingers and igniting everything along the way in flame. Between his lips on her neck and his feather light fingers on her back, it was too much.

Alex pulled away and grabbed his hands, holding them with her own and pulling them up to hold them to his shoulders. He watched her with curiosity as she leaned forward and softly grasped the fleshy area between his ear and neck with her teeth, alternating between biting and kissing as she moved along. _Mike Logan. Mike Logan. Mike Logan's goofy face. Mike Logan's nasty socks. For the love of God and all things holy… MIKE FREAKIN LOGAN._ Bobby could feel himself losing the battle as she grinned and she playfully nipped at his earlobe, grasping it between her teeth and flicking it with her tongue. She quickly felt a groan rumble from the pit of his stomach and up through his ribs to become a low vibration in her ear.

Alex also heard something else… something high pitched and nasal and foreign.

_What the?? I know people sometimes sound different when they're… excited. But this is a little extreme Bobby. And why are you talking about… oh God._

"…out of my taxi. We are at hotel and I don't want you in my backseat doing only God knows what," the cabbie said as he crossed himself and glared into the backseat. "I will call cops. Do not make me."

Mortified, Alex slid from Bobby's lap and adjusted her sweater as she ducked from the cab and out into the crisp air, turning darker shades of red than she before thought possible. Bobby quickly paid the cabbie more than enough and grabbed their bags out of the trunk.

_Thank God. That couldn't have happened at a better time. I was starting to imagine Mike Logan with a gorgeous, petite, very feminine body and blonde hair. That can't be healthy._

Giving her a look, Bobby handed the bags off to a bellboy and wrapped his arms around her. Planting a massive grin on his face, he laughed and stumbled forward with her in his arms, kissing her neck and energetically holding onto her waist. Alex responded immediately by wrapping one arm over her head and around his neck, pulling him close to her as she used her other hand to grab his. Stumbling over to the check-in desk, Bobby flipped her around to face him and walked her into the desk to press her closely into him. Looking up at the receptionist, he laughed as he announced: "We need to… to check in." He paused to quickly kiss her cheek as she drew intricate images into the hard muscle of his chest, and then look back up at the receptionist. "Thomas, Bobby Thomas. Reservation should be for four days." Bobby grinned as he returned to Alex and ran his fingers through her hair, vigorously kissing her neck.

_Bobby if you give me a hickey in the middle of this lobby, I swear I'll…. I'll what? I'm SUPPOSED to be doing this. Have fun with it Alex! And you can definitely figure out something even more… creative to do to him._

Alex laughed as she ran her hands around his back and down to quickly but firmly grasp his butt in her hands, squeezing the muscle and pulling him into her. She watched as his eyes widened and he sharply inhaled, working to keep control of his response.

"Honey, I think you can wait the ten minutes it'll take to get this room," Bobby said in a teasingly chastising voice, "It's not like you didn't get enough in the cab."

Bobby chuckled to himself as it was Alex's turn to be shocked, watching her as her jaw dropped slightly and her cheeks reddened for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

_That's strange. Alex doesn't blush. Well… not usually._

"Mr. Thomas. Excuse me… Mr. Thomas!" the receptionist queried curtly as she attempted to catch the eye of the large man in front of her. Bobby glanced in her direction.

"Yeah?" Bobby asked breathlessly.

"Your room is ready. You will be in 212, just take the elevator up and it'll be on your right. Your bags have already been taken there."

"Thanks," Bobby grinned as he grabbed Alex by the hand and they practically ran to the elevator, apparently overwhelmingly giddy. Grasping her hand in his, Bobby pulled her through the doors that were beginning to slide open and immediately pushed her up against the wall, running his hands up and down her body as he nuzzled her hair. As the doors closed, the intensity only seemed to increase as he began to again stroke fire into her veins.

* * *

Following the cab, he could see the shadows in the backseat touching, tasting, feeling, and moving in a seemingly unending dance. This was it. He pulled into an adjacent street as the cab stopped, and he quickly emerged from the car and walked across the street to stand outside of the doors to the hotel. He didn't need to follow them yet, just be sure that they had checked in. He watched, disgusted, as they unabashedly groped and tasted and touched. He had plenty of time to pin them down… now that he was sure they were the ones. 


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry it's taken so long to update, but good news... midterms are over, and I'm pretty sure I passed! We can all dream, can't we?! Updates should be coming more regularly now. Hopefully. And again, reviews would be wonderful.

CI is not mine. I'm still not making anything. Seriously. If anyone wants to buy me dinner... or send me money for food that doesn't come from a cafeteria... that'd be awesome.

* * *

Both detectives stepped away from each other as the doors closed, panting heavily. Alex desperately tried to smooth her hair from its disheveled state as Bobby silently chanted his new mantra: "Mike Logan."

_Damn elevators. Should've picked a hotel with one of those glass elevators. More reason to keep this up for longer. I don't think she's gonna buy the idea that the security guy watching the cameras is our killer. Hmmm… maybe there will be people in the hall?? Don't get your hopes up Goren… and don't let anything else get up while you're at it. Seriously. Control yourself._

"Bobby. Bobby. Earth to Bobby. Bobby… ugh. GOREN!"

"What? Yeah. Oh… sorry Alex. I was just- just thinking."

"I was just going to point out that the doors have opened and at some point we're going to need to get out of the elevator. But if you're _thinking_ I guess we can wait," Alex said sarcastically, but not without playful humor in her eyes.

_Thinking Bobby? Well if you knew what I was thinking, that oversized head of yours just may explode. Mainly from shock. There are very few things that can boggle the mind of the great Robert Goren, but I know for a fact that this would definitely be one of them._

"Oh… sorry Alex," Bobby mumbled, suddenly embarrassed as he stepped back and raised his hand indicating that she should lead the way.

Bobby followed Alex down the hall, trying very hard to keep his eyes above her waistline and failing miserably. Entering the room, Alex stopped and stared for a few seconds, jaw going slightly slack as she surveyed the room.

"These- these hotel rooms look different when they're not part of a crime scene," Bobby stated quietly as he walked in behind Alex and noted her slightly stunned stare.

"The department splurged. Bobby this is a suite. I can't believe they put up the money for a four star hotel, much less a suite. This has got to be costing a fortune."

"I'm sure they understood. It has to be nice or we wouldn't fit the profile."

_Of course, she doesn't need to know that I was the one that upgraded us to a suite. Or that I paid for the upgrade. But it was necessary. It's got a bigger couch for me to sleep on. And she deserves it after all this is doing to her. She deserves it anyway. And I don't NEED a new Armani suit. Just… as long as she's happy._

"I guess so," Alex said skeptically as she walked into the plush suite, checking to make sure that the bellboy had brought her bags up before collapsing onto the bed. "Okay Bobby, the night is young. It's only eight. What've you got planned?"

"Well- we… we need to spend as much time out as we can. So… late dinner?"

"Sounds good to me, I'm starving," Alex grinned as she rolled to lie on her stomach, propping herself up with her elbows and balancing her head on her fists. "So where are you taking me… Mr. Thomas?"

"Well Mrs. Thomas," Bobby grinned devilishly as he looked up at Alex, "I was thinking somewhere nice. All the better to make fools of ourselves."

"Oh Bobby, you really do know how to show a girl a good time," Alex said in a mock girlish voice as she fluttered her eyelashes and sat up. "But first, I am in desperate need of a shower." _A very cold shower._

_Of course she wants to bathe. To wash me off of her. I'm so sorry Alex. I'm so… so sorry._

"Go for it," Bobby said, looking slightly deflated. "I just need to give Ross a call, tell him how tonight went and let him know what we're doing."

"Good. And tell him I'm keeping a close eye on you while you're at it. Always good to 'keep him in the loop'," Alex snarked as she grabbed her bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

Bobby sat down on the couch as his eyes followed Alex to the bathroom, and let out a long sigh as she closed the door. He missed her presence in the room, but at least with her in the shower he wouldn't have to worry about keeping his eyes directed at her face and not… well… elsewhere. Unfortunately, even though his eyes were now under control, the idea of Alex in a shower just set his imagination free.

_Alex. Naked. In the shower. Less than 10 feet away, Alex was naked. And in the shower. And all soapy. And clean. And naked. And beautiful. And wet. And naked._ Bobby could again, for what seemed like the millionth time that night, feel his blood begin to redirect itself and a familiar straining materialized in the pit of his stomach._ Oh God, I've got to get out of here. Fresh air. That's what I need._

Bobby quickly stood up and changed out of his jeans and shirt, picking out one of his favorite suits. She never really said anything, but Bobby knew Alex glanced his way when he wore that suit more often than at any other time. That could have either meant that she thought he looked like an idiot, or she liked it, and Bobby was willing to hazard a guess that Alex would have told him if he looked like an idiot. That left only the hopeful thought that she liked how he looked in it. _Well Alex, your favorite is my favorite,_ Bobby thought as he grabbed his wallet and cell phone, dialing Ross' number as he softly closed the door to their suite and headed downstairs to the lobby. _Fresh air. That's what I need. Just some fresh air. And a sedative.

* * *

_

Alex let the water roll over her as she rinsed the soap off of her body following the lines of water as they ran down her skin, leaving tiny beads in their wake. She tried for a cold shower, but as good of an idea as it sounded to shock the lust from her body, Alex just didn't like being cold. And so she gave in. Now the walls of the shower and the mirrors on the walls were fogged up, and steam clouded her vision. It didn't matter. She wasn't paying any attention to her current surroundings- the recent past was much more intriguing.

The steaming water pummeled her skin, but all she could feel were Bobby's hands on her face and his fingers on her lips and his breath on her neck. Scenes from the airport baggage claim, the backseat of the cab, the extravagant lobby, the heated seconds in the elevator all replayed in her mind as the soft smell of lavender teased her nose and the water washed away the final remnants of soap suds. Unfortunately for Alex, her libido was not washed down the drain along with the soap but seemed to be increasing if that was still possible. Reliving her moments with Bobby in the comfort of a private shower, Alex allowed herself to be drawn into a world of "what ifs?" Remembering the scent of his shampoo and the taste of his skin, a familiar throbbing heat began to increase between her legs as she stood beneath the pulsating heat of the water.

_God, Alex. This has GOT to stop. He is your partner. Your partner! He respects you and treats you as an equal. At least I think he does. And it certainly won't continue if he knows you're thinking about him in the shower. I worked too hard to get to where I am just to throw it all away because I'm incapable of thinking about my partner without my temperature increasing drastically and my breath coming in short quick gasps. This is bad. Okay. Shower time is done. We certainly don't need to be increasing the heat in this room._

Turning the knob until the water finally cut out, Alex stood for a moment and allowed tiny rivulets of water to run off of her skin to pool on the shower floor. Pushing the door open, she stepped out onto the plush rug and grabbed one of the oversized towels, patting her skin dry and quickly applying generous amounts of lotion to the freshly cleaned skin. If Bobby was going to be touching her, she was going to have some nice feeling skin. Wiping a space on the mirror with her hand, she squinted into her reflection to obtain some semblance of her face. "Fine," she muttered as she switched on the fan to begin sucking out the humidity from the room, watching the tiny clouds hovering around her swirl into the duct to be replaced by clear, dry air. As the humidity disappeared, the mirror cleared up and Alex's figure slowly appeared on the cool glass. Studying herself carefully, Alex swept her eyes from the feet of the image on the wall up to the delicate jaw line and bright eyes.

She looked good and she knew it. Sure, she had her problem spots that she worked tirelessly to eradicate. The constant struggle to keep her stomach flat and her hips trim and the dreaded "cafeteria lady arm" at bay was difficult, but she knew she was winning the battle. And of course, the tiny, almost invisible silver threads on her sides showed the marks of a wound that would never heal, a child taken from her. No, not taken… given by her. The fading pink blotches around her wrists and along her hairline- indicators of her time spent hanging by her wrists in a basement, just waiting for her turn behind the curtain. Bumpy white marks on her knees, remnants of a childhood spent running in the backyard and chasing down her brothers. This is what she was. This is who she is. _And it sure as hell better be an indicator of what I will be. I plan on looking good for a looooong time._

Lifting her eyes from her body, she studied her face. Her eyes followed the lines of her cheek, tracing the contours of delicate bone and smooth skin. Her brow furrowed slightly as she took note of the tiny creases that started at the edges of her eyes to create almost unnoticeable fans. Her eyes trailed down slightly to her mouth, identifying the thin lines that started on both sides of her nose and made their path down to find the edges of her lips. Smile lines. Ironic. Someone with so much pain in their life shouldn't have lines that were supposed to commemorate years of happiness. Not that there weren't happy times, but lately… lately those lighthearted times when she laughed on a regular basis and spent more time planning her future- her family's future- than she did pulling late nights reading case files… they were overshadowed by the past few years and all that they entailed. Not that she didn't like her life, well… her job. Her job was her life, and she'd be kidding herself if she tried to argue differently. _That's the problem. And there may be no solution… but there are definitely ways of dealing with the symptoms. Like dating guys that I know are married. Or… remembering this week on future occasions when I'm feeling particularly resentful of departmental rules. Good plan Eames._

Alex sighed heavily as she wrapped a towel around her head to absorb the water that was beginning to roll down her back, leaving trails of goose bumps in their wake. Taking one last look in the mirror, she turned away to the vanity and pulled out her Mac war paint. _Time for round two. Ding ding ding.

* * *

_

"Bobby, did you talk to… Ross?" she trailed off as she entered the main room from the bathroom, looking around to find- well, no Bobby. Tilting her head to put her earring on, she made her way through the rest of the room to make sure he really wasn't there.

_It's not like he's hard to miss… but where the hell did he go? You better not have stood me up Goren. I don't have time to hunt you down, and doing it in these heels would just earn me bonus points. Which oh, believe me, will be put to good use. Can anyone say margarita???_

Moving back to the bathroom, she rummaged through her bag and finally extracting a tube of lipstick which she proceeded to carefully apply. Snapping the cap back on, she heard a quiet knocking on the outer door.

_What the- I swear, if my dad finds me here to interrogate me about my mental health I'm going to kill someone. Well I won't, but I'll consider thinking some nasty thoughts about that simply wonderful psychiatrist who suggested that more family involvement would help in the "healing process."_

Alex carefully opened the door and stepped back to examine whoever was behind it.

"Oh…"

"Good evening Mrs. Thomas," Bobby said as he flashed her his biggest grin and pulled his hand out from behind his back to reveal a large bouquet of white tulips.

Bobby gawked openmouthed as he attempted to discretely scan Alex from head to toe, trying desperately to regain muscle control in his face so that he looked less like a fish. She was wearing a black satin dress that hit her at mid-thigh, low-cut in the front but not enough to remove any of the mystery hidden beneath the silk. It clung in all the right places, and Alex… well she had lots of the right places.

"I can't believe you remembered. Well I mean, of all people you would… but I mean- thank you Bobby," Alex stumbled over her words as she blushed furiously and studied her toes. Suddenly remembering that he was still standing in the hallway, she stood back and attempted to recover. "I'll just put these in water and we can get going."

Bobby handed his offering over and watched Alex as she meticulously cut the stems diagonally and placed them in a cup provided by the hotel, all the while stealing glances at Bobby as she worked.

_Nicely done, Goren. She noticed the suit._

"Did you talk to Ross?" Alex asked as she dried her hands on a towel and placed the flowers on the counter. Grabbing her purse, she moved toward the door that Bobby held open for her, all the while relishing in the fact that she was only about seven inches shorter than him.

"Yeah, I called him while I was…" Bobby trailed off as reached his hand out to place it on the small of her back only to realize that he had made contact with soft, warm skin. He had been so busy attempting to maintain eye contact and look only at her face, he had completely neglected to notice that her dress was backless. Very backless. The halter didn't only reveal her upper back and shoulders, but the material wrapped around her torso to create a V shape, the point of which was located just above where the curve of her hips began.

Alex shivered from the feel of his warm palm on her skin, enjoying the sensation of his large hand covering the lower portion of her back almost completely.

Neither one of them seemed to notice that Bobby had completely failed to finish his sentence.


End file.
